


Beloved Student

by babaprincess



Category: My Little Pony
Genre: F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babaprincess/pseuds/babaprincess
Summary: Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle have had a secret for years, but now as Twilight has reached adulthood, the Princess who has been her secret love will finally know how Twilight feels.





	Beloved Student

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy.

 

      "Princess Celestia, you need to wake up, Twilight is an adult as of today, you must rise the sun so it can be official." Princess Luna said, shaking her white and rainbowed colored sister. The Princesses eyes fluttered and she awake, yawning and looking up at her beloved sister. "Very well." The Princess said, rising to her duty and rising the sun. She was so happy this day had finally come, now she could tell her most special student the secret she has kept since Twilight Sparkle was a young teen pony. She walked to her students room, heard some noise and snorted, pressing a ear to her door. "Oh what am I going to do? How can I tell her? Will she banish me? Will she think I'm disgusting? Ohhh how I wish my friends could know so I could ask them but if they knew then who knows what would happen. Princess Celestia, please don't throw me out for being in love with you..." 

       The Princess backed away from the door, blushing hard then regaining her composure before knocking on Twilight's door. The purple adult opened it and her eyes sparkled as she saw her secret love. "H-Hello, Princess-" 

     "Twilight Sparkle, do you have any idea how upset I am with you?" Princess Celestia thundered. Twilight flattened her ears, flicking her tail nervously. "F-For what, Princess?" Twilight asked. "For waiting so long to let me know you feel the same way as I do about you, my beloved student." Celestia said softly, nuzzling into Twilight affectionately. "I love you, Princess Celestia, I'm sorry." She whimpered. "It's okay. I love you also, Twilight Sparkle." 


End file.
